My True Love
by gothgirl01
Summary: This is my first BowserxPeach story is espeically for JCA Avanthika and for anyone else who wants to read it hope you's like it


AN: Hello everyone this story is for one of JCA Avanthika it is a oneshot but I promise it will be good. Ihope you like it I have never did a BowserxPeach story before so that's why it's a one shot. Anyway here you go JCA Avanthika I hope you enjoy this and everyone else who'll read it please R&R.

It all started one day when Mario was round visting Peach's castle when suddenly Bowser burst through the wall and grabbed Peach soon to be his future wife. "Peach!" Mario shouted. Mario set off to recuse Peach right away.

With Bowser and Peach...

"LET ME GO!" Peach screamed. "Don't worry my dear Peachy soon enough we will be married and you will be my loving wife" Bowser replied griining evilly. Soon they were at Bowser's castle Bowser put Peach down in his throne room which was red and it was huge and had two thrones. "So Peachy you know you mean the world to me so will you do me the favour of becoming my wife?" "No I will not become your wife Bowser I never will believe me I wouldn't marry you EVER!" "Peachy ever since I first set eyes on you I fell in love with you right away your amazing and nobody is ever going to take you away from me again"

Meanwhile Mario had just arrived at Bowser's castle. "Mama mia where I am going to find Peach in this big place this time" Mario said. He sighed to himself then went into the first went to the cells where he normally kept Peach but she wasn't there so he went into something other rooms like the library,kitchen and trophy room but had no sucess then he thought how about the throne room. So he began his walk to the other side of the castle.

Bowser was still trying to convince Peach. "Please Peachy I love you so so so much you mean so so so so much to me and if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself" he said. "Bowser for the lastime I will NEVER EVER MARRY YOU!" Peach shouted. At that very moment Mario burst through the door. "LET HER GO BOWSER!" "NEVER you'll have to fight me for her Mario!" So Bowser and Mario fought Mario got hit a few times but still magned to beat Bowser and rescue Peach.

Mario grabbed Peach's hand and headed for the door. Peach looked back at Bowser and felt sorry for him. "Mario wait!" Peach said. "What is it Peach?" Mario asked. Peach walked over to Bowser helped him up. "Bowser they'res something I have to confess" Mario looked at Peach and Peach looked at him then back to Bowser. "Bowser I too have always loved you I just didn't want to admit it because I thought I loved Mario" She then went over to Mario. "Mario I rwally did thought I loved you but when Bowser kidnapped me the stuff he said made me relies who I truly love and I am sorry but you will find someone one day but's it's not me" she said. Mario looked at her sadly.

Peach how could you go with HIM the one who has kidnapped you for all these years and you choose him over me" Mario said getting angry by the minute. "Because I love him we can still be friends but I want you to call it a truce with Bowser or leave and never return" Peach replied. "I would ratheir leave then goodbye Peach have a nice life" Mario walked out of the castle. Peach sighed. Bowser walked up to her. "It's ok Peachy you don't need him you have me now and I iwll be here for you no matter what" Bowser said. Peach smiled at him. "Peach I want to ask you something that I have asked you before but you have said no but I am going to ask it again and I have a feeling it will be a different answer" he said.

"So Princess Peach Toadstool will you do me the honor of becoming my lawful wedded koopa wife?" " I would be honored to bevcome Mrs Peach Koopa replied Peach with a smile.

AN: So there it is I hope you enjoied it I loved writing it. I want to thank Owen96 for giving me advice on how to write it. I really hope you enjoy this JCA Avanthika I am a bit nervous of what your gonna think of it I just did it as a romance so I hope you and all who read this like this please R&R folks. :) :) :)


End file.
